La voz de Judas
by Kanda Chii
Summary: Tras la muerte muchos piensan que hay reencarnaciones,aunque solo exista una posibilidad entre un millón de que ello ocurra,y muchas menos de encontrarte con las mismas personas que viviste tu vida anterior,quizás las relaciones no se rompan con ella.
1. La cruzada sangrienta

**La cruzada sangrienta**

Voces que se apagan en la oscuridad. El sufrimiento de los esfuerzos en vano. El silencio de la muerte inundaba el lugar. La batalla había acabado hacía tiempo, pero la masacre aún no había terminado. El bando vencedor comenzaba a invadir tierras lejanas, mientras que el perdedor seguía intentando ganar una guerra perdida para evitar que el mundo se sumiese en una total oscuridad.

Los Noé se las habían arreglado para encontrar más poder, y los exorcistas luchaban en una batalla perdida, en la cual veían a sus compañeros caer inertes al suelo. Pocos seguían ya en pie mientras un inmenso ejército de akumas no paraba de asediarlos. Las noticias de las distintas ramas habían dejado de llegar. Cierto albino había desaparecido de repente del combate y Kanda se encontraba solo, intentando acabar con cuantos monstruos podía, pero recibía más heridas de las que infundía en el otro bando. El tamaño de su tatuaje había crecido, y no tenía ni idea de cuántos pétalos quedaban en su reloj. El único que apareció a su lado al poco fue un pelirrojo muy herido, el cual se apreciaba que estaba prácticamente en las últimas. Tal visión horrorizó al moreno. Lavi cayó al suelo inerte, mientras la sangre manchaba todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a pintar el suelo de color carmesí. A Yuu no le hizo falta acercarse para saber que el joven bookman había expirado. Enfureció y desató todo su poder. Se sentía inútil, impotente ante todo. No sabía que había sido de las mujeres, Lenalee y Miranda, o de Marie, de Komui… ni siquiera del moyashi. Pero pronto notó que sus fuerzas fallaban, comprendiendo que debía tratarse del último pétalo.

Sabía que estaba acabado, pero no se iría sin luchar, después de toda su vida sabía que volvería a morir a manos de esos monstruos, al menos, volvería a reunirse con lo poco que le había importado. Invocó la última de sus ilusiones al máximo poder, notando que su propia vida se escapa de su cuerpo. Luchó sin tregua hasta que notó que algo le atravesaba el pecho. Sus poderes se desactivaron mientras tosía sangre. Su capacidad para curarse se había agotado. Notaba como su corazón trataba en vano seguir latiendo. Miró a la herida y pudo ver un brazo. ¿Alguien le había atravesado con su mano?...Pero, ¿quién? Alzó la mirada para ver a su asesino y se sorprendió. Cayó al suelo como una piedra mientras notaba que iba a morir de nuevo. Pronto sus ojos azules perdieron el brillo mientras alguien reía.

Allen consiguió reaccionar y volver en sí. Estaba rodeado de akumas, pero estos no le atacaban. Miró a su alrededor, pudiendo observar a Lavi, muerto. Sintió que se moría por dentro mientras gritaba de dolor. Y entonces se percató de que alguien yacía muerto a sus pies con una gran herida en el pecho: Era Kanda.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, gritando de nuevo, preguntándose por qué no podía ayudarlos, por qué había llegado tan tarde. Notó una de sus manos húmedas, comprobando que era sangre. De pronto lo entendió todo: había sido él el que había matado a Kanda; el Noé que llevaba dentro acababa de asesinar a uno de sus compañeros. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Había perdido a Maná, a sus amigos, habían perdido todo por lo que habían luchado, todo lo que habían sufrido no había servido para nada.

—Y así el telón de esta trágica obra llega a su fin, Allen Walker, ¿o debería decir, Neah? Has causado ya demasiado problemas, mocoso, espero que disfrutes tu otra vida si es que consigues salir del infierno 3

Allen notó el aliento del Conde en su oreja mientras se daba por vencido. Al fin y al cabo, era un asesino, y todo debía acabar en ese momento. Notó que alguien más llegaba, se trataba de Tyki Mikk. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el moreno comprendió que ahí acabaría su cruzada, que ya no volverían a luchar más.

—Siendo así, acabe conmigo… — susurró Allen mirando el cadáver del que antes había sido bakanda.

El conde sonrió, y de pronto todo se oscureció para el albino. No sentía dolor, pero no podía moverse en absoluto. El conde rió y se fue contento mientras Tyki observaba los tres cadáveres de los exorcistas. Era una pena, ya que les había tocado una vida con un destino fatídico.

—Hasta la otra vida…—susurró mientras se alejaba, notando algo raro en la cicatriz que le había hecho años atrás el albino— ¿Qué demonios...?

Acertó a susurrar antes de caer al suelo, jadeando. Road se acercó y cogió su mano, gritando algo que no llegó a oír. Cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más, notando como poco a poco iba perdiendo la movilidad de su cuerpo, sintiendo un leve entumecimiento. Finalmente, exhaló su último suspiro.


	2. El chico solitario

**El chico solitario**

Nunca había creído en cosas como reencarnaciones ni en nada parecido. Las religiones y esas cosas solo son cosas para entretener a las personas mientras moran por la Tierra. Casi podría decirse que son algo parecido a los estudios. Se nota por mis palabras que no me agrada ir a clase, ¿no? Pues ahora mismo estaba sentado en mi pupitre, con el libro tapándome la cara mientras un profesor de matemáticas intentaba explicarnos algo sobre unas cosas extrañas llamadas integrales. Bostecé, tratando de tapar mi boca con la mano mientras una pequeña lagrimita de sueño se escapaba de mi ojo. Me froté el pelo mientras dirigía mi mirada hacía la ventana y miraba las esponjosas nubes en el cielo.

—Tyki…Tyki Mikk— no me di cuenta de que el profesor me llamaba hasta que el chico de al lado llamó mi atención — Por fin te has dignado a mirarme, muchacho— el profesor de matemáticas me hablaba — ¿Podrías resolver el ejercicio de la pizarra?

Miré a la pizarra y abrí mucho los ojos: ese viejo debía de estar bromeando. No entendía ni un cuarto de lo que ponía en la pizarra, tan solo los pocos números que se podían distinguir. Negué lentamente y comenzó a hablar sobre la responsabilidad, que si teníamos suficiente edad, que con 17 años pronto tendríamos que escoger nuestro camino, y cosas así, en las cuales no tardé en perderme. No tenía ganas de escuchar de nuevo el discurso sobre un futuro que era incierto para todos. Me alegré de que pronto sonase la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases, es decir, la que anunciaba la libertad.

Cogí mi maleta y, tras despedirme de algunos compañeros, salí del recinto. Nada más salir encendí un cigarro y me lo llevé a los labios mientras tomaba mi camino habitual para llegar a casa, y entonces comencé a bostezar de nuevo. Trataba de reprimir los bostezos, pero era muy difícil cuando uno había dormido poco; me estiré, y en ese momento un ruido llamó mi atención.

—Allen chan no llores—dijo un pequeño niño pelirrojo que estaba al lado del infante albino.

Me parecieron muy curiosos ambos niños, no sabía exactamente qué edad tendían, pero debían de estar en primaria. Seguí caminando y llegué al parque, que a esta hora solía estar vacío. De pronto, oí extrañado el sonido de un columpio, y miré en dirección que sonaba. Había una niña de cabello largo y oscuro, con cara triste. Aunque no sabía el porqué, tenía algo que atraía, quizás sus ojos azules. Acabé el cigarro y lo tiré al suelo mientras me acercaba a ella. Me senté en el columpio de al lado y noté cómo me miraba en completo silencio. Pensándolo bien, parecía un pervertido al acercarme.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunté, en un intento de animarla un poco, hasta que me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle: el uniforme de primaria que vestía era de chico, y no de chica. En un principio no me contestó, sino que se dedicó a ignorarme, por lo que me columpié un poco más— ¿Tienes nombre?

De nuevo solo obtuve el silencio como su respuesta. Parecía ser un niño solitario, y ahora que me fijaba tenía tiritas en las rodillas. De pronto noté que los niños que me había encontrado antes nos estaban vigilando. Me sorprendí un poco y les sonreí. El pelirrojo me sacó la lengua y se fue, mientras que el albino se quedó mirando al moreno, para después ir tras el otro. Alcé la ceja y sonreí levemente antes de mirar de nuevo al chico moreno que estaba observando como el albino se iba. Supuse entonces que debían ser amigos y se habrían peleado o algo por el estilo.

—No deberías tratar mal a tus amigos—sonreí levemente, pero él solo me miró con mala cara y se levantó del columpio.

—Ellos no son mis amigos. No tengo ni tendré nunca amigos.

Tras decir eso se fue corriendo, sin darme tiempo a disculparme ni decir nada. Siendo sinceros, no me esperaba esa reacción, ya que normalmente los críos no eran tan antisociales. Me quedé mirando en su dirección y pronto los otros dos se me acercaron, aunque yo habría jurado que se habían marchado antes. Los miré intrigado, pues parecía que el albino era más pequeño que el pelirrojo. El mayor ayudó al otro a subir al columpio.

— ¿Conocéis a ese niño?-les pregunté mientras me quedé mirando los ojos verdes del mayor.

—Sí, está en mi clase, pero no quiere ser mi amigo. No le gusta que le llamen por su nombre, así que yo siempre lo hago— lo último estaba acompañado por una sonrisa pícara que no pude evitar corresponder— Su nombre es Yuu chan, el mío Lavi y el de él—señaló al albino—es Allen chan.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó tímidamente este último mientras se columpiaba levemente.

—Podéis llamarme Tyki—miré mi reloj— ¿No es tarde para que estéis por aquí? —Lavi se acercó y miró mi reloj un rato tratando de descifrar la hora, la cual tuve que decirle al final, alarmándose al saberla.

—¡Allen chan debemos irnos o se enfadarán! — agarró la mano del susodicho y lo bajó del columpio. Le hizo correr hasta la salida y de pronto se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano— ¡Nos vemos Tyki! —gritó antes de irse, arrastrando con él al otro niño.

Me levanté, dispuesto a irme, saliendo incluso del parque, pero me quedé parado al ver al tal Yuu hablando solo. El pequeño estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras hablaba solo, o tal vez con algo invisible. Me preocupé un poco, pero cuando intenté acercarme, el moreno me miró y se levantó. Como si nada hubiese pasado caminó en dirección al orfanato, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero tras unos minutos decidí seguirle y entré tras él a aquel triste edificio. Tras acercarme a la recepción, una señora con pinta amable me sonrió.

—¿Buscas algo?

—Verás, es que he visto a un pequeño entrar y me preguntaba si vivía aquí. Es que es amigo de mi hermano pequeño— mentí, pero mi curiosidad me podía, y al parecer a aquella mujer le gustaba mi sonrisa.

—Si me dices el nombre te lo podré decir, pero yo no te he dicho nada, ¿vale?

—Claro, esto quedará entre nosotros—le guiñé el ojo mientras preguntaba por Yuu.

Comenzó a contarme la historia que sabía sobre el pequeño, y no me sorprendí demasiado hasta que comenzó a hablarme sobre un amigo imaginario, cosa que tenía sentido con lo que había visto. También comentó que no tenía amigos, y que gracias a esa costumbre y de su actitud, las pocas personas que se habían interesado por adoptarlo habían desistido al conocerle.

Después de despedirme de la mujer salí de aquel edificio, pensando en la historia que me acaban de contar mientras caminaba hacía mi hogar. Debía ser triste no tener a nadie en quien apoyarte, así como de tener que recurrir a la imaginación para encontrar a alguien que te aceptará tal y como eres. También era extraño a su vez, pues nunca me había dado por planteármelo, hasta aquel momento, claro. Llegué a mi casa en poco tiempo, notando que como siempre no había nadie en ella, pues mis padres trabajaban hasta tarde. Tomé algo de cena y me fui a dormir para recuperar mi cara normal y deshacerme de las orejas. No recuerdo exactamente cuando me quedé dormido, pero los párpados me pesaban y tuve un sueño extraño.

_Supe que era un sueño al ver el cielo de color negro. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente, pero aquel extraño lugar me resultaba de algún modo familiar. Los edificios estaba derruidos, y el lago en el cual estaban desapareciendo era de una tonalidad oscura, a pesar de que podía extrañamente ver mi reflejo en sus aguas. De repente escuché la voz de un niño y me giré para poder ver a su dueño; era el pequeño Yuu. Estaba hablando con alguien, pero a su lado solo estaba el vacío. Se me ocurrió mirar las aguas, pudiendo ver el reflejo de Yuu, y al lado el de un niño. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?_

—_Alma… ¿por qué no quieres venir?-susurró el del pelo largo_

—_Porque no puedo Yuu, tú lo sabes, ya que eres el único que puedes verme. Estaremos juntos para siempre._

—_Ya veo…—susurró— Después de todo fue culpa mía…_

—_Sí—una sonrisa se dibujó en el reflejo del ser inexistente—Yuu debe ser mío. Yuu no debe tener amigos, porque solo harán daño a Yuu. Yuu estaría solo sin mí— el pequeño bajó la mirada, triste, mientras el otro le abrazaba— Siempre, siempre juntos…_

_Un leve escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo al ver tal acto. Me acerqué lentamente, en respuesta a un sentimiento que me indicaba que debía proteger al pequeño de aquel ser que solo el lago me mostraba, ya que no parecía un amigo imaginario, sino un demonio. Cuando estaba relativamente cerca me congelé, casi literalmente, ya que no podía moverme._

—_No te acerques a él…es mío._

Me incorporé de golpe en la cama, notando que varias gotas de sudor recorrían mi espalda. El sol entraba por la ventana y el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana. ¿Qué significaba aquel sueño?


	3. El chico solitario II

**El chico solitario (II)**

Cierto moreno de ojos azules abrió los ojos tras un sueño extraño. Miro a su alrededor hasta notar su mirada. Y allí estaba de nuevo, siempre estaba allí, aquel niño que se hacía llamar Alma y que nunca se separaba de él. Se sentó en la cama, algo mareado, mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado y le saludaba. Odiaba esta situación, pero no podía decírselo a nadie. No se acordaba exactamente cuando había comenzado a verle, pero se había enterado de que era el único. Se mordió levemente el labio mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se encogía para intentar que desapareciera.

—Desaparece….desaparece… no eres real… tú no existes… _—_ susurró, tratando de convencerse. Pero solo escuchó una risa, su risa.

—Yuu, te portas mal conmigo… Para demostrarte que existo, a partir de ahora también verás muchos lotos… son nuestros favoritos…— alzó la mirada horrorizado al ver una de esas flores— Primero será una, mañana habrá dos, pasado tres, y por cada día que pasemos juntos habrá más… Porque somos uno Yuu.

Aterrorizado, solo atinó a gritar con la vana esperanza de que todo desapareciera, pero no ocurrió así. Alguien entró al poco y comenzó a hablarle para que se calmara, diciéndole que solo había sido una pesadilla. Pero se equivocaba, la pesadilla de Kanda comenzaba cuando abría los ojos y veía a Alma, el cual sonreía y decía su nombre, y nunca, nunca le dejaba solo.

Como todos los días se preparó para ir a clase bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante invisible. Se hizo su alta coleta y notó que Alma le tocaba un mechón de cabello mientras sonreía, para luego comentar cuanto adoraba su cabello. Cerró los ojos con rabia mientras sabía que nada podía hacer para apartarle de su lado, que solo tenía que resignarse a ignorarle, pero la vista de aquel loto le demostraba que aquel ser que se hacía llamar su amigo no era solo imaginario como le habían hecho creer. Se mordió levemente el labio y salió del orfanato, seguido de él, en dirección a la escuela, deseando que el día pasara lo más rápido posible para poder estar lejos de él.

De camino a la escuela, vio al pelirrojo, ese chico que siempre trataba de acercársele desde la primera vez que lo había visto, y ese que Alma tanto detestaba. Iba acompañado por Allen, otro niño que también intentaba ser su amigo. A Yuu le habría gustado ser más cercano. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba, o se les quedaba mirando un poco, Alma siempre decía lo mismo.

—Molestan… Solo le harán daño a Yuu, no les dejaré acercarse, tal y como te prometí. Si se acercan les haré daño…

El moreno sabía que no bromeaba, que lo decía totalmente en serio, porque cuando era más pequeño y aún creía que eran amigos de verdad, así como que solo era producto de su imaginación, ignoró sus órdenes y se acercó a un niño para jugar. Alma se enfadó muchísimo, y sin saber cómo, aquel niño que no tenía culpa de nada tenía un arañazo en la cara que sangraba copiosamente. En ese instante, mientras el niño se alejaba corriendo y Yuu se quedaba solo, Alma comenzó a reír, divertido, y dijo:

_—¿Lo has visto, lo has visto?_ —_se rió_—_Ha huido de ti, Yuu. Tendrías que haberme hecho caso, porque se ha herido por tu culpa. ¡Yuu es el culpable! ¡Solo yo puedo ser tu amigo!_

Se paró, pues las manos le temblaban al acordarse de esa horrible historia. Lo sabía, claro que el pobre pequeño lo sabía, siempre estaría solo por culpa de ese horrible ser que sonreía, y estaría hasta la eternidad caminando a su vera. Notó la fría mirada en su cuello y continuó caminando con la cabeza gacha, sin una emoción fija en su rostro, ya que mostrar tristeza o una ínfima parte de lo que sentía solo le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía. Hace tiempo que había decidido que era mejor no contarle nada a nadie y, por supuesto, no ser cercano de nadie, nunca, nunca, nunca… nunca.

Cuando llegó a su destino se dirigió a su clase, agradeciendo que los demás niños le tuviesen miedo y ni siquiera le saludasen. Es más, cuando entraba en clase y aún no era la hora solían irse. Alma se limitaba a saludarlos con una sonrisa, como si de verdad pudieran oírle. Tomó asiento, en el lugar de siempre, lo más lejos posible de la pizarra y a su vez lo más cerca de la ventana. Sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz mientras su inseparable "compañero" se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a hablarle de algo que no quería saber. Le ignoró, mirando fijamente su cuaderno, tratando de retener las lágrimas de frustración, ya que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a llorar nunca más por esto, pero para su desgracia, el otro lo notó y le acarició de nuevo un mechón de cabello.

—La cara de tristeza de Yuu es más hermosa que cuando sonríe… Tan hermosa como su cabello.

Cerró los ojos mientras se tragaba sus emociones de nuevo. Entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Pronto escuchó la voz del pelirrojo y sus ojos se encontraron. Lavi sonrió y se acercó hasta el moreno con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

—Hoy me siento aquí— susurró contento, mientras el otro se sorprendía y lo miraba sin poder entenderle— ¿No quieres que me siente? — y antes de que pudiese responderle— ¡Pues te aguantas! —y le sacó la lengua mientras sacaba sus cosas y las depositaba tranquilo en el pupitre.

Alma se sentó en la ventana, molesto, mientras comenzaba a decir las cosas de siempre para que Yuu tuviera miedo y no se acercase más al pelirrojo, que se pasó casi toda la clase de la primera hora intentando hacerle hablar. Varias veces el moreno le respondió, pero con simples monosílabos o con leves movimientos de cabeza. Él estaba más pendiente de que Alma no se acercase a herir a su compañero de pupitre que en la conversación o de lo que escribían en la pizarra.

Pronto llegó la hora de plástica y comenzaron a repartir el material: lápices de colores, ceras, papeles, tijeras, pegamentos… Lavi comenzó a dibujar un conejito y tras cada cosa que hacía le decía al moreno el motivo. A Yuu se le ocurrió pensar por un momento que si la amistad era algo parecido a eso, debía de ser muy cálida y agradable, sonriendo levemente por unos pocos segundos. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo, que se le quedó mirando sorprendido por unos segundos, para después corresponder tal gesto. Claro está, que alguien tampoco pasó por alto tal sonrisa.

Cuando la profesora preguntó quién recogía el material mientras los otros iban al recreo, Lavi alzó su mano inquieto, respondiendo que él y Yuu lo harían, así que se les encomendó tal tarea. Todos se fueron quedando solamente ellos tres, pero a la vista del de los ojos verdes, estaban solos. Mientras Yuu recogía las tijeras de una mesa, Alma se le acercó por la espalda y se le abrazó para susurrarle en la oreja.

—No dejes que se acerque más…o te hará daño, mi Yuu.

—¡No te acerques más! —gritó sin poder evitarlo, provocando que el pelirrojo le mirase sorprendido, viendo al del cabello largo gritar a la nada con unas tijeras en la mano—Déjame… — susurró tratando de que Alma le dejase pero no fue así. Se dedicó a tocarle el cabello, cosa que Lavi pudo apreciar mientras sentía un escalofrío.

—¿Yuu chan?... ¿Es un fantasma? —susurró el pelirrojo, asustado, porque había visto moverse la coleta de manera extraña.

—¡Yo no soy un fantasma! —gritó con enfado Alma, mientras miraba con odio al que se había atrevido a llamarle así— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a él?

Yuu se dio cuenta en ese momento, de que si no hacía algo en ese preciso instante, Alma volvería a dañar a alguien, y sería de nuevo su culpa. Desesperado, miró las tijeras que tenía en las manos y se las llevó al pelo, cortando lo que antes había sido su larga coleta. Alma se paró a escasos centímetros de Lavi para mirarlo, mientras que el nombrado le miraba con asombro. Los restos de su larga melena cayeron al suelo lentamente mientras internamente rezaba para que funcionase, cosa que pareció resultar. Alma le miró con odio y se separó del que segundos antes iba a ser su víctima, el cual no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar. En ese instante entró la profesora que le quitó las tijeras a Yuu mientras gritaba cosas incomprensibles, pues en ese momento el pequeño solo escuchaba el acelerado latido de su corazón. Alma se había situado a su lado con mala cara, mientras se agachaba y rozaba por última vez los mechones que estaban en el suelo. En ese momento el moreno se había percatado de algo, tenía poder sobre ese ser, tenía algo que podía controlar a Alma: su cuerpo.


	4. La flor que crece en el lodo

**La flor que crece en el lodo**

Cuando el pequeño llegó al orfanato se llevó una reprimenda de los encargados por coger las tijeras, ya que según ellos podrían hacerse daño con tal objeto. Al rato le igualaron el pelo. Su larga melena quedó reducida a la altura de los hombros, dándole un aspecto un poco más masculino. Yuu se sentía en parte aliviado, ya que a pesar de que Alma estuviese ahí, no le había dirigido la palabra ni se había dignado a acercarse, al parecer molesto por lo que había hecho.

Cuando sus cuidadores se despistaron un rato salió del orfanato en dirección al parque de siempre, seguido por su eterno acompañante que se mantenía lejano a él, con su mirada fijada para manifestar su estado. El pequeño comenzó a pensar que quizás nunca le volviese a dirigir la palabra, y con suerte se iría, que desaparecería para no regresar jamás. Quizás volvería a ser un niño normal como en algún momento fue. Podría tener amigos y quizás con suerte padres, tener una familia, sentir que pertenecía a algún lado… vivir feliz…

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Alma desapareciera. Tal pensamiento llegó a Alma, el cual siempre sabía lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, o lo que imaginaba. La ira le invadió, pero decidió que no era hora de demostrarle a su amigo la verdad del mundo que quería vivir.

Pronto llegó al parque y se sentó en un columpio, como hacía normalmente. Alma se quedó algo lejos, en las barras, para poder tener una total visión de él. El pequeño se miró los pies, mirando el loto que siempre le acompañaría, pensando que si quizás el otro se iba, esa pequeña flor lo haría también. Se columpió suavemente mientras miraba el cielo y se perdía en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó cierta voz conocida. Instantes después, cierto pelirrojo y cierto albino llegaron y se le quedaron mirando.

Un sentimiento de inseguridad corroyó al moreno, que paró de columpiarse mientras les miraba, ya que después de todo, Lavi había visto discutiendo con la nada y como se cortaba el pelo sin tener un motivo aparente. Dicho sentimiento fue apartado casi al segundo cuando observó que ambos se acercaban tranquilos. Los dos le sonrieron y comenzaron a saludarle sin temor alguno, sin miedo, como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida.

—Ese peinado tampoco te queda mal—comentó el pelirrojo mientras se subía al columpio de al lado y le sonreía— ¿Te has cansado de tu otro peinado, Yuu-chan?

No se esperaba esa pregunta, pero se limitó a asentir lentamente mientras Allen se le acercaba para mirarle con mayor detenimiento. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, mirándose ambos en una silenciosa conversación sin palabras, ojos azules y fríos contra unos plateados y cálidos. Tras un rato, el pequeño albino le sonrió y se sentó en el otro columpio, no sin esfuerzo, ya que era algo torpe. Estuvieron un rato en silencio los tres, oyéndose solamente el crujido del columpio al ser utilizado. Yuu estaba demasiado tenso vigilando a Alma, que al parecer le ignoraba, cosa que agradecía demasiado. De pronto Lavi saltó del columpio, cayendo de pie mientras Allen aplaudía tal acto con sorpresa. El moreno tan solo le miró.

—Allen, tú no lo intentes, que te caes seguro—dijo el pelirrojo con burla, mientras el nombrado inflaba las mejillas y se ponía en posición para intentarlo— ¡Te vas a caer!

—No me voy a caer Lavi—dijo el albino, intentando no parecer más pequeño. Miró unos segundos a Yuu y trató de saltar, pero Lavi se puso delante para que no lo hiciera- ¡Yo puedo! —gritó de nuevo mientras el otro negaba y se burlaba de él.

El de cabello oscuro les miró fascinado, hasta que por fin se decidió y comenzó a columpiarse más fuerte para finalmente imitar al pelirrojo y saltar sin miedo alguno, consiguiéndolo. Los otros le miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron para ver si se había hecho daño o no. Yuu quería realmente ser su amigo, y al parecer podía conseguirlo si se abría un poco, ya que los otros tenían el mismo deseo.

—Vamos a jugar a pillar—propuso Allen mientras los otros dos asentían.

Sortearon a quién le tocaba ligar con piedra, papel o tijera, cosa a la que nunca había jugado Yuu, ya que siempre se había quedado solo viendo jugar a los otros niños. El primero que se la quedó fue el albino, que con un pequeño mohín aceptó a regañadientes. Comenzó el juego entre pequeñas y alegres risas. Poco después Tyki apareció en el parque, como siempre, con el cigarro en mano. El mayor se sorprendió bastante al verlos jugando, pero más al ver que el tercer integrante de tal acción era el moreno, el cual ya no tenía el cabello tan largo. En ese momento se la quedaba Lavi, que al ver al otro sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a él, agarrándosele a las piernas.

—Te la quedas Tyki—dijo, y salió corriendo a esconderse.

—¿Qué?... ¡Oye Lavi, yo no estaba jugando! —al ver que el otro le estaba ignorando se resignó y apagó el cigarro.

No tuvo más remedio que correr tras el pelirrojo, pero para su desgracia el crío se había escondido y no era fácil encontrarle, ya que al parecer lo había hecho muy bien. Pronto se percató de la presencia del más pequeño y le cogió. Allen hizo otro puchero y fue tras Yuu. Cuando anocheció, acabó el juego con todos jadeando, riendo y cansados.

—Ha sido divertido—admitió Tyki, que creía que había cometido otra tontería al ponerse a jugar con niños de nueve y seis años.

—Sí. Mañana jugaremos de nuevo—dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía. Yuu asintió y Allen hizo lo mismo.

Todos se acabaron yendo, y Yuu se quedó solo, sintiendo todavía algo de emoción porque supuestamente esa era una tarde normal en la vida de un niño. Se dirigió de nuevo hacía el orfanato, olvidándose por completo de cierto ser que se había pasado todo el rato observando sus expresiones, analizándolas y buscando una manera de vengarse por tal humillación sufrida. Cuando llegó al edificio tomó un pequeño baño, mientras los símbolos del cansancio aparecían en su rostro y se manifestaban a través de pequeños bostezos. Al llegar a su cuarto se acostó, derrotado por tanta carrera, deseando que pasara rápidamente la noche para poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos.

Amaneció, y tal como había predicho el día anterior Alma, no había solo un loto, ahora había uno más, pero él ya no estaba ahí, cosa que alivió a Yuu. El día de colegio fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que Lavi no se separó un momento de él, y cierta persona no aparecía. Parecía como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, sí, esas que había hecho tantas veces para que Alma despareciera. Por fin era libre.

Antes de que las clases acabaran, el pelirrojo le dijo a la hora que irían al parque, así que el de tez oscura se despidió de él con una leve sonrisa. Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas para él, e incluso llegó al parque antes de lo previsto. Se sentía realmente impaciente por verlos, por jugar, por sentir ese calor dentro de su corazón. Se sentó en el columpio con algo de nerviosismo, casi ansioso. Pero pronto notó que alguien estaba a su lado, y mirando en esa dirección estaba Allen.

—Llegamos pronto—susurró este y Yuu asintió, mirándole a los ojos de nuevo— Yuu chan, ¿puedo darte algo?

—¿Algo? —susurró el otro con sorpresa— ¿Un regalo?

—Sí, como somos amigos, hoy en clase hemos hecho figuras con papeles de colores—respondió con una sonrisa cálida— Así que yo quiero darte el que he hecho—sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sacó una pequeña flor, algo arrugada y de color púrpura.

—¿Para mí? —susurró sin terminar de creérselo, mientras el otro asentía. Alzó lentamente su mano, que le temblaba un poco de la emoción de recibir un regalo. La cogió lentamente y la admiró con una leve sonrisa. Después miró de nuevo al albino, que sonreía también, pero sintió de repente un escalofrío.

—Odio,odio,odio,odio,odio... —Yuu reconocería esa voz hasta en el fin del mundo. Miró a su lado, viendo que era Alma. Sus ojos, totalmente rojos, miraban con odio a Allen, y al mismo tiempo extendía su mano hacía el pequeño— No te dejaré a Yuu… ¡Es mío!

—¡No! —gritó Yuu, soltando la flor, la cual cayó lentamente al suelo. Intentó agarrarle, pero solo consiguió cogerle del brazo mientras este llegaba a Allen.

De pronto solo se oyó el grito del albino mientras caía al suelo, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Yuu miró impotente la mano de Alma con restos de sangre del pequeño, mientras sentía que el corazón se le encogía. En ese preciso instante llegaban Tyki y Lavi, que solo vieron el final de la escena sin Alma de por medio. Yuu soltó a este, que reía a pleno pulmón, y se acercó al pequeño, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras susurraba que lo sentía repetidas veces. Tyki corrió hasta ellos, apartando a Yuu de golpe para poder ver que herida tenía el albino, mientras que Lavi no podía reaccionar, ya que había visto sangre quieta en el aire. El albino por fin quitó las manos, dejando ver que tenía una herida en el ojo izquierdo que sangraba copiosamente. Yuu se tensó muchísimo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y Alma se situaba a su lado.

—Eres solo mío… Si vuelves a acercarte a ellos… les mataré—susurró esa horrible voz en su oreja. Yuu comenzó a temblar violentamente, mientras el albino le miraba sin saber que había pasado. En ese momento, ya había tomado una decisión.


	5. La flor que crece en el lodo II

**La flor que crece en el lodo (II)**

El sonido de aquella terrible risa resonaba mientras la visión de la sangre recorriendo el rostro del albino provocaba escalofríos en Yuu. No podía moverse, ya que estaba paralizado, sabiendo que había sido culpa suya de nuevo. No podía soportarlo, sentía que su corazón no tardaría en pararse mientras Alma se colocaba delante de él y le rozaba el rostro con la mano ensangrentada. Una sonrisa adornaba su cruel rostro mientras le decía que no era necesario llorar, que él ya estaba aquí.

Retrocedió al notar que volvía a tocarle y al sentir que la mirada de Tyki recaía sobre él. Sus ojos le miraban como si él fuera el culpable, y aunque así era, al mayor le resultaba tan inexplicable que trataba de buscar otra explicación. Cogió su móvil para llamar a una ambulancia al tiempo que Lavi se acercaba al albino y lo abrazaba para calmarlo. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuu ya no estaba allí, cosa que le preocupó, pero no podía abandonar a Allen para ir a buscar al otro. Maldijo mentalmente mientras tapa la herida con un pañuelo para que dejase de sangrar, pero pronto se escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia, por lo que se calmó un poco.

Yuu había salido corriendo cuando notó que el mayor dejaba de mirarle, a pesar de no saber dónde ir. Quería desaparecer, ya no solo que lo hiciera Alma, sino que él también. Notaba que el otro le seguía, divertido, y de pronto una idea se hizo clara en su mente: tenía que acabar con aquello que le estaba amargando la vida. Sí, debía matar a Alma para ser libre, y para ello debía encontrar un lugar completamente vacío, ahora que estaba anocheciendo. Pudo escuchar el sonido del río llevando agua y comenzó a correr hacía el descampado que había debajo de un puente, mientras Alma escuchaba sus pensamientos bastante divertido, pues sabía que no podría matarlo tan fácilmente.

Llegó a dicha zona y se alegró de que no estuviese iluminada, y de que estuviese completamente desértica en ese momento. Se giró para mirar seriamente al sonriente Alma, agachándose después y cogiendo una de las pocas piedras que había en el césped, esperando que no se moviese para poder acertar.

—Nada de lo que hagas funcionará, Yuu—dijo muy tranquilo el causante de sus males.

—No te creo, tiene que haber una manera de matarte… Debe existir una forma para que desaparezcas. No sé qué eres… seguramente un demonio… Pero se acabó, no voy a permitir que sigas a mi lado— dijo el ojiazul mientras apretaba la piedra con fuerza en su mano.

—Somos uno Yuu, ya te lo dije—dijo con burla su supuesto amigo imaginario.

—¡Mentira! —gritó el pequeño mientras le tiraba con todas sus fuerzas la piedra— ¡Desparece! ¡Desaparece! —pero solo se oyó el hueco sonido de la roca impactar contra el suelo. Asustado y tembloroso, recogió unas cuantas más mientras se las tiraba con impotencia.

Obtuvo el mismo resultado que la primera vez mientras Alma reía contento, demostrándole así que tenía razón. Es más, se acercó a Yuu y cogió una de las piedras para burlarse de él, ya que las piedras que le tiraba le traspasaban y luego él podía cogerlas. Soltó las rocas con frustración, haciendo que cayeran al césped y después se lanzó contra su enemigo, cogiéndole de los hombros y empujándole hasta llegar a las aguas cristalinas del río. Alma tropezó en algún momento, haciendo que ambos cayeran al río. El moreno no se contuvo y llevó las manos al cuello ajeno, apretando con fuerza y desesperación mientras le metía la cabeza en el agua, pero viendo que tampoco funcionaba.

—Te dije que no sirve de nada, mi querido Yuu —se le abrazó, atrayéndole mientras sonreía con malicia. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por las pálidas mejillas del pobre niño, que se veía impotente.

Emitió un grito de frustración mientras le soltaba y se levantaba, notando que el agua tan solo le llegaba a las rodillas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con rabia mientras la imagen de la cara herida de Allen venía a su mente. Se clavó las uñas, arañándose un poco, y provocando que la sangre saliese lentamente por las nuevas heridas, aunque también notó cierto escozor en la rodilla izquierda. Tras calmarse un poco pudo observar que se la había raspado al caer y también sangraba. Alma se levantó y le acarició el rostro. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que aquel sujeto también tenía las mismas heridas en su cuerpo.

—No llores yo también siento que duele, pero se pasará, vamos a casa ya, necesitas dormir… —dijo mientras le abrazaba.

—Con que… —comenzó a susurrar, mientras cierto brillo de sus ojos se perdía— somos uno… ¿verdad Alma?

—Sí, mi querido Yuu chan, yo soy el único que te entenderá siempre…

Asintió lentamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas, las cuales habían parado de brotar en algún momento. Se agachó y cogió una piedra, cuyo filo era bastante cortante.

—Entonces nos veremos en el infierno… — susurró mientras Alma alzaba la ceja confundido.

—¿A qué vienen esas palabras?... Yuu, te vas a congelar si te quedas más tiempo en el agua… Vamos a ca…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver que el pequeño acercaba la piedra a uno de sus antebrazos y sin miedo alguno ejercía fuerza para que esta cortase su fina piel, creando una herida de la cual pronto comenzó a brotar bastante sangre. Alma gritó al notar que la herida aparecía en el mismo lugar del cuerpo donde Yuu se la había hecho, bastante sorprendido.

—Pa-para, Yuu—dijo jadeando mientras se acercaba— Te vas a hacer mucho daño—intentó acercarse, pero Yuu retrocedió.

—Si te acercas a mí me haré más… aunque me haré las que sean necesarias para que desaparezcas.

—¡No, no puedes!

Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, pues el pequeño, sin esperar más, comenzó a hacerse heridas en los brazos mientras sus labios comenzaban a adquirir un tono azulado. Antes de que se diese cuenta estaba lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo, y cayó de rodillas, llegándole el agua hasta el cuello, a Alma le pasó lo mismo, pero él lo llevaba peor, pues jadeaba y le miraba con rabia.

—Yuu para…— susurró casi sin fuerzas— morirás tú también…

Pero de nuevo su comentario solo obtuvo otra herida como respuesta. El rostro del moreno cada vez estaba más pálido mientras el agua helada se llevaba la sangre. Pronto le costó seguir respirando, al mismo tiempo que iba perdiendo la sensibilidad en los dedos de todas sus extremidades. La roca se escapó de sus manos mientras miraba al frente y veía borroso, pero, en ese momento, Yuu podría jurar que no veía a Alma, tan solo dos pequeños lotos bajo las frías y oscuras aguas. La Luna había sido tapada por varias nubes y no se veía absolutamente nada.

—Yo… ¿Soy libre? — susurró mientras intentaba levantarse.

Al principio lo consiguió, se giró mientras caminaba hacia la orilla, notando que quedaba poco para llegar, pero resbaló cayendo de espaldas al río y golpeándose en la cabeza con una de las piedras. Poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro. Notaba que le faltaba el aire, que perdía la consciencia sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y sus últimos pensamientos fueron pocos claros.

_Al menos nadie lamentará mi muerte… Al menos soy libre en este momento… Tan solo espero que ni Tyki, ni Lavi, ni Allen me odien… No quiero ser odiado, ni temido… ¿es que acaso era tan difícil mantenerme alejados de todos? Posiblemente… Espero no haberles asustado mucho y que me olviden…_

No muy lejos de allí, cierto adolescente llamaba a gritos el nombre del que yacía entre la vida y la muerte, mientras el lago de teñía de un rojo que tan solo la Luna podía contemplar.


	6. La flor que crece en el lodo III

**La flor que crece en el lodo e intenta alcanzar el cielo**

La noche era bastante fría y demasiado oscura, mientras Tyki seguía buscando a Yuu. Ya había ido al orfanato y le dijeron que aún no había llegado, e irremediablemente había salido a buscarle con un temor en el pecho que le hacía recordar aquel sueño extraño que tuvo la anterior noche. Esta cerca del río, pero con la poca iluminación lo único que podía hacer era gritar el nombre del pequeño a pleno pulmón, con la vaga esperanza de que respondiese a tal llamada, pero sabía que era imposible dada la circunstancia.

De pronto escuchó chapoteos en el agua y miró en dirección al río, pensando que no podía ser. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacía el lugar, volviendo a gritar su nombre hasta que escuchó un golpe sordo, seguido del de aquel que se produce al caer algo al agua. Tenso, se acercó y pudo observar que realmente era el pequeño. Se le heló la sangre al verlo cubierto de heridas. Se sacó la chaqueta mientras se acercaba y lo sacaba del agua lo más rápido que podía. Le dio leves golpes para que abriera los ojos, pero estaba demasiado frío.

—Yuu… ¡Yuu, abre los ojos! —gritó mientras sacaba el móvil para llamar de nuevo a una ambulancia— ¡por favor, que venga alguien! —gritó cuando se lo cogieron.

Mientras esperaba a que el vehículo llegase intentaba hacer que el otro entrase en calor, tapando sus heridas para que dejasen de sangrar. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose impotente, sin saber cómo podría haberse dañado tanto, aunque quizás se había caído dentro del río. Lo apretó un poco contra su cuerpo mientras miraba el camino de agua. Le pareció entonces ver algo, pero justo la Luna volvía a emitir su luz. Notaba que había algo en el agua, pero seguía sin ver nada claro, era demasiado extraño y estaba preocupado por algo más importante. Los minutos que transcurrieron hasta la llegada de la ambulancia parecieron eternos, pero cuando por fin llegó se sintió un poco aliviado, ya que Yuu respiraba y su corazón aún latía.

Los enfermeros le separaron de él mientras le hacían preguntas estúpidas que intentó responder mientras observaba como le vendaban tras secarle. Pronto le metieron en el vehículo y entró también, sin poder dejar de mirarle el rostro. Los enfermeros le comentaron que se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero que seguramente pronto se recuperaría. Aquello fue un gran alivio para el estudiante, que se relajó un poco mientras pensaba que necesitaba un cigarro por tanto estrés.

Cuando llegaron al hospital tuvieron mucha suerte, pues pusieron a Yuu en la misma habitación que Allen. El albino sonrió al ver entrar a Tyki, el cual le saludó levemente mientras metían la otra camilla. El pequeño de los ojos grises tenía la herida tapada con gasas para que no se le infectara y ya le había dicho que le quedaría cicatriz. Se sentó a su lado mientras este se sorprendía al ver a Yuu.

—Es Yuu— susurró sorprendido, mirando las vendas— ¿Qué le ha pasado, Tyki?

—Tranquilo Allen, se pondrá bien— le contestó mientras este se bajaba de la cama y se asomaba a la del otro preocupado— Allen, ¿estás seguro de que Yuu no te hizo la herida? — ahora tenía dos misterios nuevos que resolver.

—Yuu chan me quería ayudar—dijo tranquilo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al que estaba dormido— Somos amigos, él nunca me haría daño—sonrió inocentemente a Tyki.

Allen parecía completamente seguro de sus palabras, así que Tyki no preguntó nada más. Sabía que pronto vendría un psicólogo para hablar con el que ahora dormía, ya que los enfermeros coincidían con él de que los cortes no habían sido todos provocados por la supuesta caída al río. Se levantó y fue a por un café, y un zumo para el pequeño, y cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con una escena que no esperaba. El albino se había subido a la cama y estaba al lado de Yuu, sin molestarlo, pero al parecer cuidando su sueño. Se acercó y le dio la bebida, este lo recibió contento y comenzó a beberlo mientras miraba al del pelo oscuro dormir.

—¿Te cae bien Yuu? —le preguntó mirándole atentamente.

—Claro… además siempre jugaba solo en el parque, y cuando me acercaba me miraba y me daba miedo, pero, después de lo que pasó ayer sé que es amable y agradable, aunque se enfade y pretenda hacer que no lo es. Además—se sonrojó brevemente— Cuando sonríe es… — no continuó sino que sonrió levemente.

—Ya veo… Pero ahora debes dejarle descansar. Además, cuando despierte vendrán a hablar con él… ¿Sabes que no tiene padres?

—No, pero ni Lavi ni yo tenemos—ese dato sorprendió un poco a Tyki— Bueno, Lavi vive con su abuelo y a mí me adoptó mi tío.

Ahora sabía más cosas curiosas de los tres niños, ya que era una gran casualidad el hecho de que ninguno conociese a sus verdaderos padres. Suspiró y observó como el albino poco a poco se iba quedando dormido. Lo tomó con cuidado en brazos y lo echó en su cama, arropándolo después para que no tuviese frío. Al poco tiempo también notó que le entraba algo de sueño, ya que ese día había sido terriblemente largo y fatídico, aunque nunca creyó que volviese a tener el mismo sueño del lago.

Cuando pasaron unas horas, cierto poseedor de unos ojos azules los abrió lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Solo había oscuridad, pero al menos no tenía frío ni dolor, y eso le reconfortó bastante. Aunque no sentía sus extremidades, intentó no moverse, ya que aún recordaba lo que había pasado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser libre. Se percató de la presencia de dos personas más en la sala, pero también se dio cuenta de que ambos dormían. A duras penas consiguió sentarse en la cama, mirándose las vendas que recorrían su cuerpo, incluso la de la cabeza. Miró sus piernas, pudiendo observar tres lotos, mientras pensaba que no debían estar ahí.

—Has sido bastante malo, Yuu—la voz procedía de una esquina, la cual estaba más oscura que las demás, y solo se veían dos cosas rojas, como si fuesen ojos— Está bien, me portaré bien con ellos para que veas cómo te hacen daño, y después vendrás a mí de nuevo…

—Me parece bien—susurró Yuu seriamente.

—Claro que, no me dejarás de ver, ni tampoco a los lotos tal como te prometí…

Pero por lo menos ahora podía ser un poco más libre y no tendría a Alma asustándole con lo que podía a hacer a los demás. Adormilado, se recostó de nuevo con la intención de seguir durmiendo, ya que estaba agotado y parecía que aún era de madrugada. A las horas algo le despertó, ya que alguien le estaba tocando el rostro. Abrió los ojos de nuevo para observar finalmente a Allen sentado a su lado, sonriendo, con la venda que le cubría el rostro. Aunque la visión de la venda hizo que se tensara, el albino solo le sonrió y abrazó con cuidado, mientras la sorpresa se pintaba en el rostro de Yuu.

—Menos mal que estás bien— susurró, al tiempo que Yuu no sabía qué hacer. Nunca se habría imaginado esa reacción por parte del albino después de lo que le había hecho— Un señor pregunta por ti—dijo mientras señalaba evidentemente a un médico— Tyki se ha ido a clase y luego vendrá, y yo voy a bañarme—dijo sonriendo mientras se bajaba de la cama y se iba con una enfermera.

—Yuu, soy un médico al que le han dicho que tengo que hablar contigo—dijo aquel señor mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No me trate como a un niño—dijo molesto, mientras se sentaba con cuidado y le miraba fijamente— Diga lo que quiera decir…

—Bueno, me han dicho que tienes un amigo imaginario… Y luego tienes algunas heridas raras…

—Él se ha ido… Y me tropecé—comentó como únicas respuestas, ya que no hablaría más sobre esos temas. El médico pareció captar la idea y le miró varios minutos en silencio.

—¿Quieres tener una familia? — dijo mientras sonreía, al tiempo que el otro le miraba incrédulo.

—¿Por qué pregunta eso? —susurró, sin entender realmente qué quería que respondiese.

—Verás, me han dicho que vives en un orfanato, y en mi casa hay bastante sitio, así que si te caigo bien, te podría presentar a mi familia, y si después de eso te gustamos, quizás quieras venir con nosotros.

Se quedó mirando sorprendido y en silencio durante un buen rato, sin poder creerlo. Todas las familias que le habían visto siempre le habían rechazado por lo que les habían dicho de él, o por su comportamiento, pero aquel tipo, que sabía lo que le pasaba, que sabía lo de Alma, le estaba aun así tendiendo la mano para darle una familia. Sintió que de repente algo dentro de él comenzaba a crecer, y que esa sensación era demasiado agradable como para ocultarla en el fango.


	7. La siguiente etapa

**La siguiente etapa**

El tiempo fue pasando y para cuando todos se dieron cuenta habían cambiado mucho, ya no estaban en primaria, sino en el último curso de instituto, Tyki ya tenía trabajo, y Allen por fin estaba en la misma institución que Lavi y Yuu, pero también había cosas que seguían siendo iguales, por ejemplo, este último seguía siendo demasiado esquivo, e incluso, aunque llevase toda su vida en la misma clase del pelirrojo seguía diciendo que no eran amigos.

El cabello de Yuu, o ahora Kanda, como les obligaba a llamarle, volvía a estar largo, y siempre usaba una coleta, también se había metido a kendo, y era bastante bueno, ya que había ganado varios campeonatos regionales, y negado a ir a los provinciales porque era problemático. Allen había comenzado a tomar clases de piano hacía unos años, y se le daban bastante bien, aunque tampoco le interesaban demasiado, mientras que Lavi se había ganado la fama de ligar con muchas chicas e incluso habían llegado a llamarle playboy. Mientras que Mikk se había hecho profesor de instituto de ciencias, la cara de sorpresa de todos al verlo fue bastante ridícula.

Y como un día cualquiera sonó la campana que anunciaba el recreo que tenían a mitad del día, mientras el profesor de otra asignatura recogía sus cosas, Lavi dirigió la mirada al proyecto de samurái que estaba en la última fila mirando por la ventana y sonrió al ver que las mesas que deberían estar más cercas a él estaban ligeramente separadas. Ya sabía que eso se debía al malhumor de Yuu, que no dudaba en pelearse por la mínima estupidez. Mientras se levanta con la intención de invitarle a comer con él, varias chicas se le acercaron para hablar, pero se despidió rápidamente, porque sabía que si comenzaba a hablar con ellas no pillaría al samurái que se había levantado ya. Saltó y se le abrazó a la espalda intentando colgarse de él, sabía que por atreverse a hacer eso moriría joven.

—Yuu chan, vamos a comer juntos—susurró en su oreja mientras trataba de evitar el golpe que seguro le daría el nombrado, aunque fue inútil, en un simple movimiento el de la coleta se lo quitó de encima sin esfuerzo— ¡Eres un bruto! —se quejó Lavi aunque no le hubiese dolido mientras observaba el tic que comenzaba a tener en la cara el otro— Vamos, Moyashi chan debe estar esperándonos.

No se acordaba cuando habían comenzado a llamar al albino así, pero Lavi sabía que el que le puso ese mote fue Kanda cuando estaba enfadado de que siempre le siguiese como un acosador a todas partes. Cuando el de cabellos oscuros iba a salir por la puerta, Allen iba a abrirla también y estos se miraron. De pronto un aura de odio apareció en la sala, Lavi agarró a ambos de los brazos y los sacó de allí, pensando que quizás en una zona con más aire no se matarían, así que les llevó en silencio a la zona del tejado. Nada más llegar Kanda se separó bruscamente de ellos para sentarse evidentemente lejos, el pelirrojo solo atinó y a sonreír a Allen que miraba demasiado al de la coleta. Lavi se había percatado de eso desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero había preferido ignorarlo, aunque era casi imposible, antes de que el antisocial les mirase se abrazó al Moyashi.

—Tenemos que comer… ¡Yuu! Ven aquí—solo recibió como respuesta del otro una mala miraba mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bakanda siempre se aleja…—susurró el albino.

—Entonces solo tengo que acercarnos más—le contestó sonriendo para animarle.

Se acercaron al otro sacando su comida mientras Kanda apoyaba la espalda en el muro tranquilo, no se solía quejar mucho de la presencia de ambos, pero nunca les sonreía, o dejaba que le tocaran y salieran impunes de ellos. Desde que había sido adoptado había cambiado bastante, ya que se había vuelto prácticamente inexpresivo, salvo cuando se enfadaba, y los otros habían escuchado rumores de que se metía en peleas callejeras de vez en cuando, tenían que admitir que Kanda tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, y un aguante bastante superior a la mayoría de las personas, pero no se esforzaba nada en las clases y solía aprobar las asignaturas por los pelos.

Mientras Allen y Lavi comenzaban a hablar sobre cosas, Yuu comía lentamente, su mirada se desvió de ambos para encontrar la mirada de Alma, que también había crecido y parecía tener la misma edad que él. Se mordió levemente el labio al verle sonreír sentado al lado de ellos, para después contemplar todos los lotos que tan solo veía él, ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los que había. Cerró los ojos mientras bebía algo de jugo, desde que le habían adoptado, Alma había tomado una actitud más moderada, no solía atacar a nadie, pero en cambio le hacía tener pesadillas todas las noches, y más cuando Allen se le acercaba, cosa que aún no comprendía, ya que el pelirrojo era más molesto que el albino.

—Kanda—mientras Yuu bostezaba miró a Allen— ¿Pronto no es tu cumpleaños?

—¡Cierto, cierto! —gritó el pelirrojo mientras Kanda alzaba la ceja incrédulo.

—Yuu—Alma apareció a su lado mientras le abrazaba—recuerda que nadie sabe nuestro verdadero cumpleaños… Les diste uno falso, ¿recuerdas?...

Kanda asintió a ambas preguntas mientras comía de nuevo. Nunca pudo evitar que Alma le tocara, pero se dedicaba a ignorarlo, cosa que parecía molestarle, pero a él le molestaba más tener sus ojos continuamente mirándole, siempre observándole con esa sonrisa en los labios.

—Esta tarde… —comenzó a susurrar el moreno— Mi padre quiere dar una fiesta…

Sorprendidos ambos sonrieron y le aseguraron que ahí estarían. Cuando acabaron de comer fueron a clase y pronto el horario acabó y se fueron a casa. Cuando Yuu llegó saludó a su padre que se limitó a sonreírle y comentarle a la hora que vendrían los invitados, hacía tiempo que el de la coleta había renunciado a negarse, ya que todos los años hacía la fiesta quisiera o no. Llegó a su cuarto y dejó su mochila sobre la cama mientras se miraba al espejo, y detrás de su reflejo veía a Alma.

—Yo también te daré un regalo

—No lo quiero Alma, si no es que desaparezcas—le respondió cansado mientras se echaba en la cama. Notó que el otro se colocaba encima de él y le miró a los ojos.

—Mi regalo será el más importante, ya que nunca te di uno, ¿no crees?

—Te repito que ni lo quiero ni lo necesito…— Yuu se movió dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos intentando dormir.

—Te lo daré, quieras o no, ya que el verdadero día de tu cumpleaños no lo querrás. ¿De verdad crees que decirle que naciste el 6 de Junio les asustaría? Claro que el año es en seis, ¿no? Suena como el diablo…—dijo burlándose

—Lo que tú eres—comentó mientras Alma se enfadaba y fruncía el entrecejo con rabia.

—Yo no soy un demonio… Yuu tú lo sabes, no lo soy… — al no obtener respuesta desapareció más enojado.

Pronto escuchó el timbre y como su padre abría la puerta, pronto notó que alguien subía corriendo la escalera y se sentó en la cama cogiendo su espada de madera. Un pelirrojo abrió la puerta gritando hasta que se llevó un golpe en la cabeza y caía al suelo medio muerto. Kanda alzó la ceja molesto, pateándolo levemente mientras Allen entraba intentado socorrerlo.

—Chicos vamos a comenzar. Dejad de jugar—comentó el padre de Kanda al escucharlo los ruidos.

—Te pasas Kanda—dijo Lavi sobándose el golpe que le había dado el otro con el arma.

—Eso te pasa por intentar hacer algo, estúpido conejo—comentó el nombrado con cierta sonrisa sádica en los labios.

Sin comentar nada fueron al piso de abajo y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, hasta que sonó de nuevo el timbre, esta vez fue Tyki que entró, ya que con el paso de los años se había hecho amigo de su padre. Para el gusto de Kanda había demasiada gente para un acto tan ridículo. Sacaron la tarta de la nevera y le pusieron velas mientras solo se escuchaban risas y se veían sonrisas. Kanda volvió a pensar que era una escena demasiado cálida para que perteneciera a su vida y apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, se notó observado y notó que Allen le miraba, no pudo no ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se percató que Alma se le abraza a la espalda y se tensó levemente, cada vez que se sentía normal, llegaba él para recordarle que no lo era. Comenzaron a cantar la típica canción y trajeron la tarta, le hicieron soplar las velas a pesar de que estaba molesto y aplaudieron, la tarde se desarrolló con la normalidad de un cumpleaños, comieron tarta mientras que el plato de Kanda se guía intacto.

—Es hora de que te de tu regalo…— se tensó al notar la fría mano de Alma recorrer su pecho hasta llegar a la zona de su corazón—espero que te guste que te demuestre que somos uno. Ahora tendremos la misma marca.

Kanda notó que le faltaba el aire mientras donde él tenía la mano comenzaba a arder, llevó su propia mano temblando ligeramente. Los otros se detuvieron y le miraron, Yuu al notarlo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa casi corriendo y muy tenso, ignorando las preguntas ajenas. Le ardía, le quemaba por dentro mientras solo escuchaba su risa cruel, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? No tuvo que más remedio que echar a correr mientras comenzaba a nevar copiosamente, tuvo que despistar a los demás para que no le siguieran hasta llegar a la cuenca del río y comenzar a quitarse la camisa para intentar averiguar porque demonios le ardía tanto el pecho. Le dolía tanto que no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar mientras se retorcía de dolor. Su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa mientras Alma se acercaba y le enseñaba su propio pecho.

Ahora tendremos la misma marca… mi querido Yuu…

Kanda tosió sangre mientras notaba que la sangre le ardía, miró a su propio pecho mientras veía que unas finas líneas negras comenzaba a dibujar algo en su pecho. Notó que se mareaba y que la cabeza se le iba, lo único que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue los copos de nieve caer lentamente.


End file.
